


承语

by milkteazzz



Category: milkteazzz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteazzz/pseuds/milkteazzz
Summary: 伪现背/私设男男可怀孕/没怀孕/以后可能会怀孕
Kudos: 3





	承语

**Author's Note:**

> 平安夜快乐！圣诞快乐！

杭州的温度似乎跟北京的不相上下，但吹来的冷风中总带着一点湿意，寒气浸入骨髓，吹的人打颤。北方小爷呆够了干冷的北京，暖气空调往身上招呼，一下转了环境，立刻又开始感冒了。蔡程昱在电话里听着马佳蔫了的北京话，有些生气。  
小情侣从1125分开以后再也没见过，声入人心Super Voice男团的成团仪式让蔡程昱几乎忙了大半个月，两个人都在北京，一个因为成团仪式，结束后参加了庆功宴，另一个伴随着缠缠绵绵的感冒缩在自家被窝里晕乎乎的睡觉，紧接着又是马佳赶赴广西跟团扶贫演出，几次似乎能够见面的机会都错够了。小情侣忙里偷闲的电话微信让蔡程昱的一颗心飘飘乎乎，生怕下一次见到马佳，就跟别人跑了。  
可少年人一腔孤勇，想做美声届的流量，一步一个脚印，不太顺利却坚定的在向前走。成团签约，身上背负了四个年轻人的梦想，说到底还是太年轻了，害怕恋人等不及自己，更没有勇气迈出那一步。圣诞节的礼物想了又想，终究没有踏进珠宝店定下早就想好的戒指款式。  
而1221马佳在杭州参加演唱会，中国好室友一起在体育馆唱响了“那个男人”，又接着跟黄子合唱了Grande Amore，蔡程昱在上音的期末周真真不好过，切了小号看饭拍视频还能看到龚子棋拍自家男朋友的小彩蛋。  
马佳一坐上车就接到了蔡程昱的电话  
“佳！马佳！佳哥！”金色男高音乍的冲进马佳的耳朵，刚刚在台上连唱几首大歌，返场又跟黄子皮凡闹了一场，此刻也有点疲惫。  
“恩？怎么了程昱？”上海和杭州离的并不远，两个人却因为种种工作原因不能见面，饶是马佳，一个在蔡程昱面前不轻易透露自己情绪的人，此时此刻话里也夹杂着一点委屈和思念。  
“我想你了...”  
“害，乖，等我忙完了就来上海找你。”  
“恩...”  
“恩...我也想你了。”  
蔡程昱听见这句话，不安的情绪也被安抚下来。他一直知道自家男朋友是个热忱的北京男人，交朋友对他来说是一件很简单的事情，所以好哥哥好弟弟有一堆。小蔡总轻易不吃醋，吃醋就爱吃大的。

上音声乐歌剧系的期末考试已经考完，蔡程昱仍然在上海忙工作，而月底又有跨年晚会的工作。  
海口离深圳不算远。  
蔡程昱琢磨了一下，当即定了从上海飞往深圳的机票。

蔡程昱落地深圳的时候是24号下午。平安夜当天，蔡程昱没有选择直接杀向马佳，而是打车来了商场，来的路上绞尽脑汁的蔡总总算是想到了自己男朋友会喜欢的礼物。5双AJ 从Air到Mars，大手一挥，不同配色不同款式应有尽有。蔡程昱为自己选择的礼物感到十分满意，爽快的刷了卡，还给了个酒店地址，嘱咐直接送到前台。  
蔡程昱临时决定飞深圳，单单通知了助理自己要消失两天，给马佳的信息却是自己要在上海闭关练歌。  
当马佳结束音乐会回到酒店的时候，迎接他的是蔡程昱精心布置的酒店房间。一捧玫瑰花，看上去很大一束，具体装了多少支，据蔡总吩咐应该是99支。墙上有歪歪扭扭的“Merry Christmas”是经典的圣诞配色。桌上摆开了5双AJ，颇有点“惊喜”的意思。马佳看到蔡程昱的第一反应是惊讶。  
工作完以后脑子处于放空状态的马佳看到出现在自己房间的蔡程昱还有点愣：“程昱？你怎么...”  
小狮子看到自家心上人，不顾三七二十一，扔下玫瑰花，人先扑了上去。虽说是冬天，深圳还没有那么冷，马佳穿着卫衣，蔡程昱轻易的摸到了后背凸起的骨头。  
一米八三的个，比他哥还高了2厘米，蔡程昱虚虚的环住了马佳，嘴唇迫不及待的追逐到马佳的嘴唇，略带凉意。  
马佳一进房间就意外的被狗崽子又亲又啃，好不容易拉开距离，就看到自家男朋友红了的眼眶。不得不说，蔡程昱爱哭，哭起来两只眼睛红的像兔子，眼泪在眼眶里打转，要掉不掉，拼命忍住的样子，马佳真真是拿他没办法。蔡程昱的流氓手还放在马佳腰上，马佳转过头还要先安慰小狮子。  
“怎么了呢？恩？怎么哭了呢宝儿？”  
蔡程昱委委屈屈带着哭腔的声音传到马佳耳朵里，“哥，你为什么让别人摸你屁股！还楼你腰！”马佳这下明白了，吃醋呢。  
“我想你啊，我那么想你，也看不到你，就自己跑来了....”蔡程昱约莫委屈坏了，眼泪憋都憋不住，直直的往下掉。一颗又一颗砸进马佳心里，心脏钝钝的疼。本来想解释的话也说不出口，满脑子被蔡程昱的委屈和哭腔充斥。  
马佳呼噜着蔡程昱的傻毛“傻子，那你不是见到了吗？”  
狼崽子吃醋又吃素，委屈的不行，还给自己过圣诞节买礼物。马佳心里酸酸的，心疼坏了，抓着蔡程昱的手放到自己腰上，两只手捧起蔡程昱的脸，揩掉了眼泪。  
马佳走上去嘬了蔡程昱一口，“恩，咸的。”  
说罢，还故意舔着嘴唇来告诉蔡程昱眼泪的是咸的，蔡总心里酸得很，又看见马佳不知死活的打趣自己，当机立断把马佳扛上了床。  
蔡程昱掏出在便利店买的一沓套子和一管润滑。拨了马佳的衣服就欺身而上了。  
“佳哥...今天是平安夜，我给你准备了礼物。”  
言下之意是，你的礼物呢？  
马佳有些愧疚，这几天杭州北京深圳来回飞，又是新歌首发又是个音开票，忙的四脚朝天，单知道今天是11月24号也没反应过来是平安夜。男朋友给送了礼物，不回礼显然不是马老师做事风格。“诶哟，宝儿，哥跟你商量个事儿，咱后不成吗？害，我这几天忙坏了，真是没想起来。”马佳被蔡程昱压制在身下，还不忘哄自家宝贝。  
哪知道蔡程昱是个切开黑，有备而来“哥，把你送给我，好不好。”  
蔡程昱俯下身，含住马佳的耳垂，马佳因为害羞泛红的耳垂被蔡程昱含在嘴里，痒痒的，大脑已然是失去了思考能力。“我...恩..我本来就是你的。”北京小爷不擅长说情话，但说起情话来也是一套一套的，蔡程昱得了承诺，开心的在耳后啃了两记。拆开润滑，是水蜜桃的香味。  
蔡程昱挤了小半管在手上，又抓着马佳的手一起向身后探去，一根手指带着润滑探进去，微凉的润滑把马佳激的一抖。两个大忙人很久没有在一起睡觉，连带后穴也变得异常紧致。蔡程昱从压上床的那一刻就硬了，硬邦邦的抵在了马佳的大腿上  
“佳哥，你自己伸进去看看...”蔡程昱两只手指抵达了柔软处，不忘哄骗马佳自己扩张。第三根手指确实是马佳的，被蔡程昱抓着往里送，一不留神蹭到了自己凸起的敏感点，马佳几乎整个人都弹了起来。  
“恩...不行...程昱..我不行。”马佳抗拒的想要把手指抽出来，但又被蔡程昱重新抓了回去，来回几下，敏感点被反反复复有意无意的碾过，马佳爽的哼哼，后穴被开拓的差不多了，湿湿软软的吮吸着两个人的手指，因为不规律的磨蹭，马佳在快感的边缘起起伏伏，却始终得不到释放。  
蔡程昱拆开一个套给自己戴上。反复品味马佳说的不行，俯下身，抵住他的后穴，贼兮兮地凑到他耳边说：“佳哥～男人不能说不行。我很行的～”说完就撞进了马佳湿润的后穴，蔡程昱完全勃起的状态其实很大，一下全部吃进去，饶是开拓很成功，马佳此刻也有点受不住。拉着蔡程昱的手让缓缓。  
蔡程昱其实也不好受，停在温暖的后穴，马佳上下起伏的呼吸连带着内里的软肉都一下一下的在吸他的性器。停了一会，马佳吃不准蔡程昱，扭着屁股让动动“恩...你动啊！”  
蔡程昱从背后抱起马佳，两个人还连接着，直接从马佳身体里抽出来，阴茎带着润滑，从紧致的穴口拔出时还带着声音，马佳通红着脸发出不属于自己的呻吟。蔡程昱把马佳转了身，面对着自己，跪坐在了身上，挺立直接从背后操进马佳的后穴，狠狠碾过了敏感点，马佳被蔡程昱突然的袭击搞的措手不及，没有任何抚慰的阴茎直接射出白浊，一部分射到了蔡程昱隐隐的腹肌上，一部分顺着头顶流下来，沾湿了根部。  
马佳被奇怪的姿势搞的很不自在，想把腿并上，蔡总被夹的头皮发麻，差一点就直接交代进去了。蔡程昱压着把马佳放倒在床上，后穴的媚肉被粗长捅开，抽插的时候带出粉嫩的穴肉，马佳逐渐习惯了蔡程昱的尺寸，被照顾着的后穴不自觉的开始迎合抽插的频率，马佳腰肢颤抖着，轻轻扭动着配合蔡程昱。  
马佳被蔡程昱操熟了，蔡程昱从背后捏住他的两瓣臀肉，狠狠的揉捏着，马佳又痛又爽，压着嗓子喊蔡程昱轻点。年轻人边做还要边算账，算算中国好室友拍屁股的行径，被别人隔着西装搂过的腰，统统是自己的，马佳越是叫着轻点，蔡程昱操的越狠，马佳再一次被撞的硬起来，前面硬邦邦的顶着蔡程昱，后面的软肉紧紧的含着阴茎不放。  
“唔...慢...慢点啊...en....”蔡程昱有心想要收点利息，撞的凶狠又快速，盯着马佳白花花的肉体和翘臀，追着马佳深吻。  
马佳被亲的喘不过气，不知道什么时候蔡程昱的手已经附上了自己的硬挺。跟着撞击的节奏上下撸动。马佳前后都被照顾着，上颚的敏感带被蔡程昱的舌头来回舔，很快就射在了蔡程昱的手里。蔡程昱看自家男朋友射了两次，被照顾的说不出话，才加快了频率，抵在马佳湿热的穴到深处射进了套里。  
马佳实在困的迷糊，任由蔡程昱抱着进浴室冲洗。昏昏沉沉的听见一句“我爱你”，马佳眯着眼睛找到了蔡程昱还红着的眼眶，“啵”的一下亲了一口  
“恩，我也爱你。”  
马佳被擦干了放倒在床上的时候，无名指有一丝冰凉的触感。

蔡程昱从床头拿出早就挑好的戒指，照着马佳的尺寸定制的，内侧有ccy&mj的缩写，顺利的套上了马佳的无名指。  
他轻轻凑到马佳耳边“宝贝，那我就真的收下这份礼物了哦～嫁给我，我爱你。”


End file.
